Something about the sound of your voice
by Bigtimerush-story
Summary: Dating a member from big time rush is stressful, and thinking about it can sometimes be too much to handle...
1. Chapter 1

_chapter 1:_

The phone calls, The texts and the video calls always seemed to hold me over, but knowing we were never together for real was a horrible thought. One year ago today I met him, I never expected it to happen though, because I was at a horrible point in my life. He did not come in and sweep me off my feet. He did not make me melt like prince charming, his beauty did not strike me.. His being was simply enough for me.

I hated Keeping our relationship a secret, and at times, I often wondered if any of this was worth it, but somehow he always made me stay. Countless times I was ready to leave, but then he would walk in, and just his smile would paralyze me.. making it impossible for me to even consider leaving.

His hugs, his kisses, his soul made me love him. He tried so hard, but so did I. I didn't want to leave him, but I always wondered that if i did, would he chase me? But the thought of letting him go was terrifying to think about for too long. Every night I'd dream of his lips on mine, how his skin felt lying next to me, how he would hold me when we slept.. but then every time i would wake up and he was never there, and my disappointment only grew stronger and stronger in time.

Everything reminded me of him. I couldn't listen to music, or watch TV without thinking about him. I couldn't go on long drives without thinking about him being gone, and most of my time was spent crying, crying that he couldnt be here with me.

Everyday, day after day thought i would think about him. I would think about the times when he held my hand when I was having problems that I knew he couldn't fix. Or the times when I was in no mood to smile, but somehow he always knew how to make me feel beautiful. Remembering the good times were great, but then again, my mind would wander back to the times when i wanted him and he wasn't there. It wasn't his fault, and I knew that.. but it still crushed me to think that when i needed him the most, he was too far away, too bust and to famous to ever be with someone like me…


	2. Chapter 2

_chapter 2:_

Today was our one year anniversairy. Honestly, I didnt think he would remember, because just the night before, he played one of the biggest shows of his life, and I thought that would have clouded his memory. Sure enough, I wake up to my phone ringing, and it was him. His voice always had this way of making me feel special, making me melt, He was always so warm and inviting.

"Happy anniversary baby" He said to me.

I was so happy to hear his voice, what he was even saying didnt matter to me right now.

"Happy anniversary, I love you" I replied back in the most loving way i was capable of, even though it hurt me to think he wasnt with me right now.

"look, I took the entire day off, I need to be with you"

I was shocked. I never expected him to actually be able to pull this off. A warming went over my body as the excitement struck me. I don't think he could even comprehend how excited I was, just the thought that in a few hours, I would have my baby back in my arms again made me feel sick. but sick in a good way.

"I'm being driven now babe, I should be there in about 3 hours, Ill see you in a bit"

so many emotions were running through me right now. In three hours, _three_ he would be here with me, on one of the most important nights in our life together. I didn't really know what to do at first. I didn't feel like any of my clothes were worthy of him seeing me in. three hours was defenently not enough time, but i knew i had to make it work. I managed to get a decent outfit together.. A new pair of black skinnies, a white V-neck and a leather type jacket on top. I knew he always loved it when i wore things like this, because it made me look "edgy".

I was about almost ready to puke, pacing around my house waiting. the closer it got to him coming though, i felt more calm. all that was going though my mind was hearing him, feeling him, kissing him and just being with him. I got too caught up in my thoughts though, because i almost didn't realize my door bell was ringing. this was it. he was here. I couldn't run to the door fast enough…


	3. Chapter 3

_chapter 3:_

I walked to the door as fast as I possibly could. It was difficult to calm the butterflies that were now raging in my stomach. Soon enough I opened the door, and seeing him smiling at the other end was the best present I could have ever gotten. He was dressed nice, but casual. It took me everything not to leap into his arms.

"I've missed you SO much" is all i could force out of my mouth.

Before i could think of anything else to say, he was already walking toward me for a kiss, a kiss i had been waiting almost 2 months for now. It wasn't just a peck on my lips, this was a real kiss. the kind of kiss that made me weak in my knees and made me want to float away. The kind of kiss that took everything out of me, and paralyzed me.

He pulled away and we both didn't speak. Instead we exchanged loving smiles, because all we wanted to do was be together. In the back of my mind, it already started to hurt that this wouldn't be an everyday thing, but i wasn't going to let it ruin my day. I wasted no time inviting him in, so i could spend more time with the beautiful man in my house. We sat down on the couch, and he wasted no time speaking of himself or the other guys, because he wanted this to be about us. I secretly wished he did, because i loved his excitement when he talked about performing, his face always lit up, and i could get lost in his eyes.

"what have you been doing?" he asked me

In all honesty, i had been doing nothing compared to him, but the little things i did accomplish while he was gone, i couldn't wait to tell him. I couldn't wait to tell him how i graduated and how my career was actually starting to get kicked off. With every word that I said, he looked so intrigued, but i figured that my graduation would never be as exciting as a stadium filled with 30,000 fans . I loved him for trying though.

"wanna go do somthing?" i said to him

He smirked at me, and it was as if he was going to say a "that's what she said" type joke. But I didn't care what he said, i wanted to spend every minute possible that i had with him, wasting no time.

"I already have a few things planned if you dont mind." he told me

"I planned the entire day out for our anniversary, you don't have to worry about a thing"

The mystery of this entire thing made me swoon. It made me feel so loved knowing he thought all this out, however i wasn't surprised, because he always had his way of keeping me on my feet.


	4. Chapter 4

_chapter 4:_

I never really liked the element of surprise, but I figured on a day like this, I could go with it, after all it had been almost two months since I saw him last. I hoped he hadn't done anything fancy for us though, because I could have been perfectly happy staying at home tonight just with him.

"Get dressed in something nice" he told me.

I went to my room, and opened my cluttered closet that I dreaded looking in because of the piles of unorganized clothes forming on the inside. I couldn't even imagine what I should be getting ready in.. A dress? dress pants? I had no idea, so I decided to go dressy casual. Black dress pants, A beautiful silky flowered shirt that was just nice enough to wear on a date, and a pair of black strap heals. I looked at myself up and down in the mirror, and I actually thought I looked nice. I didn't want to over dress myself, but I wanted to look perfect for him.

I walk out into my apartment, and he was sitting on the couch waiting for me to finish getting ready. Luckily for him, I wasn't the type to take forever, so he wasn't waiting too long.

"You look stunning" he said to me

I didn't feel stunning, I thought I looked fine, but not as great as I should. I always felt like I didn't look as good as I should when I was around him though. I knew that it was stupid for me to think that way, But he was so perfect in my eyes, It was useless for me to even try.

"I'm really, really happy I'm here with you, I'm sorry it's been so long"

I smiled, because I was happy that he was here _tonight,_ but I didn't really say much in response, because secretly, I was crushed, and upset that it took two months for this to happen. I think it bothered me most because of how much I loved him, I wanted nothing more than to say "it's okay, It's not your fault" and even though I knew it technically wasn't his fault, I always had a grudge on my shoulders, that I hadn't been with him in two months. I couldn't shake it.

"so where are we headed?" I asked him

"Well, I figured we could go out to dinner first" he told me

That actually sounded like a good plan, with all the hype in him coming, I forgot to eat. It was always so weird to me, when we talked on the phone, or skyped I never felt like this, but right now, my stomach was upside down.

"that sounds like a great idea"

We both got into his car, He didn't have anything too fancy, which I liked.. I hated feeling like I was driving around with "Mr. Celebrity". My taste was a lot more simple than his, But I respected everything he bought. Driving in the car always soothed me. I liked to look out the window, and talk and just listen to music. He did too, he always told me he loved road trips, which only made me love him more.

"How has tour been?" I asked him honestly, Hoping he would open up to me.

"It's been.. well stressful to say the least."

Good. He wasn't glamorizing anything to me, which made me happy that we could at least be honest with each other.

"what do you mean?" i asked him, questioning him with my tone.

He told me all about it. He told me about the countless nights where he felt sick or where he didn't feel like singing, or when all he wanted to do was sleep. I loved hearing that he would rather be doing something else but performing. I hated that he felt like he had to put on an act though. Of course singing was his passion, and something he wanted to do for the rest of his life, but he needed a break, and he needed to be here with me.


End file.
